


The Valar Love Durin's Folk

by Mozzarella



Category: Aida (Musical), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mozzarella/pseuds/Mozzarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to the dwarves of Erebor to the song "The Gods Love Nubia" from the musical AIDA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Valar Love Durin's Folk

**Author's Note:**

> Just like any fic, I stayed up way too long to finish it ;) Please do leave comments, tell me what you think! I tried to tell a story in the video, just as I would in my writing. The link leads to the video on my tumblr.

  

* * *

 

_ **[.The Valar Love Durin's Folk.](http://muchymozzarella.tumblr.com/post/107517462774/the-valar-love-durins-folk-we-have-to-keep)  
** _

**by muchymozzarella**

* * *

  

_Take me in my dreams recurring_  
 _Cheerful as a childhood dance_  
 _Into one more taste of freedom_  
 _One more longing backward glance_  
  
 _In the sway of somber music_  
 _I shall never, never understand_  
 _Let me slip into the sweeter_  
 _Chorus of that other land_  
  
 _The Valar love Durin's Folk, the beautiful, the golden_  
 _The radiant, the fertile, the gentle and the blessed_  
  
 _The pain of Durin's Folk is only for the moment_  
 _the desolate the suffering_  
 _the plundered, the oppressed_  
  
  
 _The Valar love Durin's Folk, their glorious creation_  
 _Our songs roll sweetly across the harvest plain_  
  
  
 _The tears of Durin's Folk, a passing aberration_  
 _They wash into the river and are never cried again_  
  
  
 _The Valar love Durin's folk, we have to keep believing_  
 _The scattered and divided, we are still its heart_  
  
 _The fall of Erebor, ephemeral and fleeting_  
 _The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart._

  
_Take me in my dreams recurring_  
 _Cheerful as a childhood dance_  
 _Into one more taste of freedom_  
 _One more longing backward glance_

  
_The Valar love Durin's Folk, the beautiful, the golden_  
 _The radiant, the fertile, the gentle and the blessed_

  
_The pain of Durin's Folk is only for the moment_  
 _the desolate the suffering_  
 _the plundered, the oppressed_  
  
 _The Valar love Durin's folk_  
 _we have to keep believing_  
 _Though scattered and divided we are still its heart_

  
_The fall of Erebor ephemeral and fleeting the spirit always_  
 _Burning though the flesh is torn apart_  
 _The spirit always burning though the flesh is torn apart_  
  
  
 _Take me in my dreams recurring_  
 _One more longing backward glance_


End file.
